Impossible to Ignore
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Natalya is suffering from heartbreak, and her sister sets her up on a date with a coworker. Elsewhere Simon is haunted by the regret that comes every time he closes his eyes...


**Author's Note: So here is another story this one focuses on two ships actually but it's a bit of a slow burn.  
The ships are Denmark and Sweden and Belarus and Lithuania; however, there's not too much romance until later chapters.  
It is inspired by the song Goodbye and Go by Imogen Heap (It's a pretty good song, I'd reccomend you listen to it) but is not a song fic- but there may be a few references to it in the story.  
**  
**I also use human names in this :) **  
**  
****Enjoy  
****-TheMGMouse**

* * *

"Come on, Natalya, not only he is cute, he has a great reputation." Iryna smiled, "it's worth a shot, and besides, a night out would be nice, right?" She said, standing at the door watching as Natalya got ready for the day.

"I guess," Natalya said, brushing her hair.

"Hey! You know, I thought maybe we could go shopping later and maybe find a nice dress for the date?" Iryna offered.

"What's wrong with this one?" Natalya asked glancing at her dress while applying some lotion to her arms.

"Nothing at all, I just thought that maybe it would be nice to have a new dress for this occasion, besides, it'll be your first date in how long has it been now. A year?" Iryna asked.

"A year and a half," Natalya said walking past her into her bedroom to fetch her shoes, "And you know I'm busy with my career, I don't need a man or anything. Is matching me with your co-workers what you do all and about nowadays? Now that you've met that Ed oh-what's his face?"

"Eduard." Iryna smiled dreamily.

Natalya rolled her eyes, "Whatever, love is weird. Just pair me with that Feliks guy and get it over with- I'm leaving." She said walking out of the door.

"Love doesn't work that way- Hey! Wait." Iryna called as she raced into the kitchen, "For the new assistant manager on the work floor." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Come on, aren't you excited, Natalya? You get to get out of the backroom and onto the sales floor now." She grinned, "No more smelly boxes anymore."

"I rather liked those smelly boxes." She said snatching the lunch from her sister, "Thank you again, and good luck at the diner." she said shutting the door behind her.

Leaving Iryna behind, "Just pair me with that Feliks guy. Trust me, you really need this date..." She chuckled before going to get ready for work.

* * *

A couple of streets over, Simon jolted out of bed in a cold sweat; those dreams kept waking him awake, he looked at his wrist to the old bracelet and sighed, he couldn't figure out why.

Because the dream took place years ago, but it was always the same. It was of his friend, Berwald, who lived 100+ miles away in Owego. Simon missed Berwald but knew Berwald wouldn't be able to take his bike on the 12-hour ride from Owego to Rochester and then have the energy to come and find Simon at his new residence...

The situation wasn't that Berwald didn't have a phone either- well a phone, but it didn't work. It didn't help that Owego was in the middle of nowhere and he didn't have service, it was more Berwald had an old flip phone, but that was broken, and Simon didn't know his house phone number.

Simon blinked, he couldn't get him out of his mind, and it made him wonder, why. He had only spent a summer in Owego; there was no way that he could've fallen in love with him... It- it couldn't be could it. Simon thought as he blinked some more-blinking helped him think, it was a weird habit of his. After a couple of moments, he rolled out of bed, shivering as his feet touched the icy cold floor and instinctively curled back into bed and wrapped himself in the covers.

A while later he blinked and woke up again; he had been thankful to have no dream at that time. He stretched, he felt good, he turned over to face the clock and nearly had a heart attack. The clock read 9:37 AM...

"AHHHHHHHHH! LUKAS WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UPPPP!"

Of course there was no answer to this, but Simon didn't wait for one. He was late, so sprung out of bed, and raced to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. His clothes were in the bathroom in the event he'd be late, so after a ten-minute sing-along to his favorite songs by Imogen Heap, and he smoothed down his hair once, twice, the- oh forget it he was all rest and ran to the kitchen grabbing the briefcase he'd borrowed from his brother and grabbed an apple to munch on the walk to the interview.

"Thanks for waking me up," He said, passing his brother who was reading at the kitchen table and shoveling food into his mouth like the multi-tasker he was.

"Mmhmm… Good luck..." He said in his usual bored tone.

Simon waited for the elevator, but after waiting two minutes, he decided to take the stairs and then raced down the seven flights of stairs. He had- oof. "Hey, watch where you're a-" Simon was cut off when looked up to see a tall blonde man staring down at him, "Ah… I'm sorry…" He mumbled and staggered away.

What was that? Did he think, was that a figment of his imagination, or was that man.. Berwald? He was going to look behind him, but there was no time to do that he decided and began to jog across the street. So the office building was on North Union Street, and he was on Park Avenue, so that meant he had to "Look out!"

* * *

Across town, Natalya rode the bus to her work, a small fashion company that had gotten a large flow of customers recently, and because of this, she was earned the position of assistant manager and the official trainer for the new three new employees they had hired over the summer. It was the new employees' first day and Natalya was already dreading the teaching and training part that came with her new position.

She would miss her quiet job working in the back room packing and unpacking all the boxes. Packing up and shipping the online orders and unboxing the new items to stock on the store with. She excelled at that job, which was one of the reasons that she got the training job; however, Natalya wasn't a people person and froze whenever she had to talk to a crowd of more than two people. So train three new people would be a challenge...

Hearing her stop called she took a breathe and got up and dismounted the bus and walked to into the store and was immediately welcomed by the owner, Xiao Mei, a short, fashionable Taiwanese woman.

"Hello, Natalya! How are you? Did you have a good sleep?" She asked pleasantly, handing her a triple shot espresso and leading to the office that doubled as a meeting and break room.

"It was alright." Natalya said, "I'm ready to work though." She said, sipping the coffee.

"Woah, tiger, the store doesn't open for another two hours. You always come here so early, it's a good thing, but there's not much work to do at the moment- unless you want to help me with the filing and then set up the new display." Mei listed off the things that they had to do.

"Okay, are we still getting that shipment from Remoes?" She asked taking a clipboard off the filing cabinet.

Mei nodded, sipping her own coffee, "Yes,

ma'am." She said walking over to sit next to Natalya, "Can you tell me when it's due?"

"It's due on... Wednesday night." Natalya informed.

"I see. I thought it was on Thursday morning."

"Is it Thursday 14th?" Natalya asked.

"Yes! That is Thursday I'm envisioning!" Mei cheered.

"That's the order from Benrao- the shoe company on East Main Street..."

"Right!" Mei nodded and wrote the name down, thankful that Natalya was there to help her together they'd have all the filing and set up before the new employees got here.

* * *

Simon felt more than he could hear, there was a buzzing surrounding him, and whenever he tried to open his eyes, his eyes felt like they were burning, "What's-"

"Don't move." A voice said.

Simon froze he'd recognized that voice anywhere, "B-Berwald?" He croaked.

"Stay still."

"Why are you taking my jacket off..' ' He mumbled.

"You just got hit by a car. I'm trying to make a sling.." Was the mumbled response.

"Okay… why can't an I see though? It hurts.."

"You're face smashed into the car's windshield- car ran the red."

"You're kidding... "

"No."

"Well, that's great… " Simon said, remembering Berwald didn't get sarcasm well.

"Stay with me.."

"Yeah, yeah…but I'm going to be late for my interview..." Simon sighed.

* * *

"Oh...," Iryna winced as she watched the car crash outside, "I feel so sorry for that man..." She fretted to Feliks.

"He's probably okay," Feliks said, glancing up as he wiped down a nearby table.

"Guys, this is a diner not a place to just hang out." Tolys said, them as he whizzed by him with a tray of food.

"I am working!" Feliks said continuing to scrub the table.

"Cleaning the same table for ten minutes isn't world, Feliks..." Tolys said stopping,

"What do you think about the accident?" Iryna asked before he could dash away. Toly stopped and took a moment to look over her shoulder to the accident and tsked.

"I really hope they have insurance.." He said ruefully before going to serve on table 9, "Now I think we better get back to work..."

Feliks rolled his eyes and looked up at Iryna, "And you really want to set your sister up with him?"

"Yes." Iryna said positively going back to clearing the table.

"Well, I guess two workaholics will something they like with each other and will get along just fine." Feliks said, taking some of the dishes from Iryna.

Iryna nodded, "Yes, and don't forget to ask him if he's free later tonight, okay?"

"Will do, I'll literally tackle him right as he comes in the apartment door." Feliks said seriously.

"Okay, just don't hurt him this time.." Iryna reminded him.


End file.
